Existing T-nut insertion machines use a human operator that places a component into the machine, locates the pre-drilled pilot hole, pushes down to depress a safety switch, and steps on a foot pedal. Once this is done, a pneumatic cylinder drives a T-nut downward at high velocity and pressure, installing it into the component. These machines, when used and maintained properly are safe and reliable. However, when these machines are misused injuries can occur. Many users bypass the safety switches or remove the safety shields from the machine. Doing so removes the machine operator's protection and there have been instances where the machine operator gets hurt. These injuries are expensive because of increased workers' compensation insurance, settlements, OSHA fines, downtime, lost production, etc. Along with financial loses, the machine operator can experience severe pain, broken bones, lacerations, reduction in dexterity, amputation, etc.
Another issue is high employee turnover rates. Employee turnover rates can be as high as 80%. This makes it difficult for them to keep employees who are properly trained. Also, production rates fluctuate greatly because of inconsistent employee turnout. The uncertainty of having employees show up to work is frustrating and can create financial losses.